starlight starbright
by starlighttwinkle2014
Summary: Starlight or shyenne is a normal pony from ponyville but what happens when she and jack harkness fall in love Yeah I know my summary sucks...just read the story its way better
1. the meeting

**Starlight starbright**

My name is starlight twinkle or starlight for short I live in ponyville with my 3 friends neatsketch, trailblazer,and sournote. But for some reason we call ourself by our human names yes human names. a pony named Layra said that she could tell us and we were curious. My human name is shyenne, neatsketch's name is Katelyn or Kat for short trailblazer's name is Garrett and sournote's name is Zack, but enough of that let get to the story. It was a chilly December morning and I had gotten up to go for a morning walk I have wings but I liked to walk I only fly when I have to. I trotted through ponyville and a snowball hit my face "HEY!" I looked over to see a small snow fort with three head popped out and giggling softly. Scootaloo jumped from behind the pile and threw another snowball and I dodged out of the way."nice try"I said smirking "hello starlight" sweetiebell said "morning" called applebloom "hey look rarity is coming we could ambush her I'll act like I'm building the fort and I'll give a signal and I'll run and you throw OK" "ok" the three of them chirped. I began to grab snow and pat it on the fort as rarity was coming "hello starlight" she said wearing her normal boots and scarf "hey" I called trying not to giggle "what are yo..." " NOW" I called as I ran off and rarity was hit with three snowballs. Rarity's face lit up with anger but it cooled down until she was laughing.I looked behind me and giggled not watching were I was going then I hit someone and fell on my flank."ow" I said "oh I'm am so sorry here let me help you" he reached his hoof out and I grabbed it softly and got up "no it was my fault I wasn't looking were I was go..." I looked at the pony he had a blue coat and main and beautiful blue eyes."h..hi" I said blushing slightly "hello there what's your name" he asked smiling "starlight twinkle" I said then I looked down to see I was still holding his hoof. "S..sorry!" I said removing my hoof from his and placing it down on the cold snow "it was fine were it was" I blushed deeper said I was sorry again and walked off. "And who was that" called a female voice "oh hey Kat" I said still blushing " you like him don't you" she said smirking "n..no" Kat gave a really...look and I just smiled chessely "yep". I looked back at him and he was entering a store " you so do" she said "whatever" I said looking down "what are you doing out you usually stay inside and read manga" "that's not all I do" she huffed "it might as well be" I said "I just came here to get some pencil and coloring stuff for drawing" she retotred "oops we need to add that to the list to" "you draw to" "not as much you" there was a scilence "true" Kat said trotting off "and get that stallions name" she winked and left. The pony came out of the store I took a deep breath and walked towards him he saw me the did the same until we were face to face he was a bit bigger than me "you needed something" he smirked "yes I want to know your name" I asked "captain star hunter". I gave him a confused look it didn't sound like a normal pony name to me. He sighed and grabbed my hoof I blushed at the touch as he led me to an alley " promise you won't freak out?" I stared into his blue eyes and nodded my head "my name is actually jack, jack harkness and I'm from a another planet I'm a human" "a human? Well I don't know much about you but apparently my human name is shyenne" I said that and he smirked softly "alright then shyenne see you later" before he left I called to him "will I see you again?" I bit my lip thinking I asked the wrong thing he just smiled "of course" and he left. My heart nearly melted at his smile but I shook it off and walked off. I went to my house after I got some stuff from the store and plopped on my I couldn't rest for long until I heard a knock on the door I sighed, got up and opened the door there stood Garrett his brown mane all messed up but he had his normal happy smile on him "hey Garrett" I said letting him in and he sat on the couch "what happened to your main" I asked grabbing a spare brush and began brushing his main. " oh I was helping fluttershy with her animals and guess what she has pandas" he smiled widely at the panda part he was to addicted to pandas "wolves are better" I said smirking "are not" he said putting his head up like a diva when you don't react to there teasing. "What are you here for anyway" he just shrugged "I don't know" I rolled my eyes "I was relaxing you know plus it is like 9 pm" he looked at the clock "oh it is I have to go see if rogers OK" he smirked and left.I smiled and yawned as I trotted to my bed and laid down snuggling the soft pillow I had next to me then I thought about jack how me made me nervous when I asked a question how he makes my heart melt with his sweet smile and how his blue eyes feel so loving and warm when I look in them...I thought about it for minute and smiled Kat was right I did like him then I softly fell asleep holding the pillow thinking it was jack.

(**OK here is the first chapter of starlight starbright I'm sorry for my punctuation in this and please write a review and tell me if you want more or what you think I could change but please don't be super mean about it, thank you :3**


	2. the past

**the past**

I woke up early in the morning and went for another walk I trotted out side and breathed in the cold air and you put on your scarf and walked to town the cmc wernt at there fort probably trying to get there cutiemark for snowplowing. You made it to town and you decided to get a book from twilight's library to read later you trotted over and you seen a sign saying you must have an appointment. "An appointment to get a book?" You thought that's stupid so you trotted away from the library not really disappointed.

Jacks POV: he lazly got up and stretched then he remembered shyenne so he got up put his coat on and left he trotted around town trying to find her but didn't "maybe she didn't get up early today" he thought. You sat down at the bench and closed your eyes

Starlight POV: she walked out of the store with a bag in her mouth and she saw jack sitting on the bench eyes closed so she trotted over to him and sitting and smirking "hey Jakie" you said he opened his eyes and smiled softly "hey shy" he replied "what were you doing?" I asked "well I was looking for you" he said smirking. I blushed softly at that comment "w-why" I asked "I wanted to ask if you would like to uh..maybe if you want to come over to my house" he said handing you a piece of paper with his address and looking down I seen that he was blushing slightly and he seemed nervous " I would love to" jack seem to perk up when you said that "OK see you at 6?" he asked "6 it is" I said and he flew off I watched him go and I softly smiled and blushed "hey shyenne" I jumped a bit and looked to see Zack waving his hand at you "what do you want Zack frowning at him " can't I say hello" he asked "no not when I was just talking to a guy" you pouted "I don't like him" Zack said "he seems to be using you" I looked at him in disbelief "he is a nice person and just so you know he seemed really nervous to ask me and what would you know about guys using girls you don't even have a special somepony" I retorted angrily "Kat doesn't have one" he said "she's... Reserved but not to you" I smirked "...shut up...whatever but just put that into consideration" I just ignored him and he left. I sighed softly and looked up to see rainbow dash moving the clouds and she saw you and flew down "hey it looks like someone could use some advice and a fly" she said "yeah...I would like that.." I said as I began to fly next to her "so what's wrong " she asked "i-i like this pony his name is starhunter and he asked me over to his house tonight but sour note said he might be using me" dash looked at you softly and said "I can't really say anything its your choice but I would go and see if he is using you if he is then push him away if not stay with him" i just nodded my head. "You really like him don't you" she asked I flew there rubbing my hooves together and softly replied "yes... I love him more than anypony..." Dash gave me a smirk "then what are you doing here its 4 you need to get ready" "thanks dash" I said and flew to my house and it stuck me what would I wear "should I go to rarity" I thought "no she will overdue it" I trotted to my closet and picked out a purple shirt and a black overcoat and put those on then I went to the bathroom and brushed my main not really caring for the style it was put in. I looked at the clock seeing it was already 5:30 so I grabbed the paper with the address and walked out the door. His house was in cloudsdale so I opened my wings and flew up nervously and landed on his doorstep I checked to see of it was the right address, took a deep breath and knocked. I heard hoovesteps and the door open there stood jack in his normal attire. "Hey shy come in" he said moving aside and I walked In."at least one of us tried to look our best" I teased he just shrugged and sat down I sat down next to him. " I didn't know you lived in cloudsdale" I said looking around his home "yeah I do I just don't come here that much" he said "what do you mean don't you like sleep and eat here" I asked staring at him " well back on earth I made an organization called Torchwood where we hunted aliens that surfaced to terrorize citizens... But.. " he paused "but what?" I said scooting a little closer to him "I disbanded them everyone on the team...died...and it was may fauilt... I made a new Torchwood I just hope I can do better this time" "of course you will" I said hugging him. Jack paused but then hugged back. I pulled away and smiled at him "so what's your life story" he asked "me..oh mine is nothing special" I said looking down "that's fine" he said. I sighed softly and began"my parents died at the age of three and I lived in the foster home for a long time at school i was glad I had friends to talk to and when I was old enough I moved to ponyville with my friends I'm trying to get a job at the weather factory but nothing has come back yet" I looked down tears forming in my eyes. Jack looked at the clock it was 8:15 he grabbed my hoof and took me outside to and small cloud and we laid down "what are doing" I asked wiping tears from my eyes. He just pointed to the sky and I looked to see stars passing by it was a meteor shower I never saw a mentor shower before so I just stared in amazement at the stars flying by. Jack looked at me and at the meteors above. it wasn't until 12:00 when it was over and I was really tired jack looked at me and I was half asleep on the cloud he smirked at me and picked me up bridal style and began to fly away from his house. I looked at him with droopy eyes and then I closed my eyes again clinging on to his coat loving being carried. The last thing I felt was his soft lips kissing my forhead softly then I fell asleep.

**and here is chapter two I already have these prewriten so had them done and I'm working on chapter 3 please review :3**


End file.
